


i'm christmas-ing with you

by stickynoted



Series: seasons of love [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoted/pseuds/stickynoted
Summary: “I’m really sorry, you guys.” Jisoo’s voice crackles over the silence of the morning.Christmas holidays aren't the same when hearts are apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a late post :( i meant for this to go up by Christmas but i've been at my grandparents' in the province and didn't bring my laptop with me ;;
> 
> happy holidays and new year to everyone! thank you for making this past year a pretty good one for me and i hope 2017 is kinder to us all <3

**DECEMBER 20**

“I’m really sorry, you guys.”

Jisoo’s voice crackles over the silence of the morning. It’s pitch black in the room apart from the light coming from Seungcheol’s phone leaned up on the wall. 3:15AM is too early to be awake but then again, time zones are a thing and Jisoo’s on the other side of the globe where it’s 11:15AM.

“You really can’t fly back?” Jeonghan croaks out, chin resting on Seungcheol’s bicep. He’s got his glasses on but he’s still squinting at the brightness of the screen. Seungcheol, on the other hand, is barely staying awake, nodding off at random points in the conversation.

“No, I can’t,” Jisoo replies sadly. “My cousins wanted to spend more time together so the next flight I might be able to catch is late Christmas Eve here, which is…” he trails off, doing the math in his head.

“The 26th here,” Seungcheol supplies sleepily but coherent enough to listen in. Despite being with Jisoo for years, he still finds it difficult to stay up to Facetime when he’s in California. Seungcheol blames it on his body clock but Jisoo and Jeonghan know it’s because he loves sleep more than anything else in the world and cruel as it may sound, if there’s one thing Choi Seungcheol would choose over his boyfriends, it’d be sleep.

Jisoo sighs, running a hand through his newly dyed black hair. “I’ll be back in Seoul before my birthday, I promise.” Jisoo hated being the bearer of bad news. The three of them were really looking forward to spending this Christmas together since Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s families decided to vacation overseas, leaving the two pretty much free to do whatever, but Jisoo knew his own family had to come first – they all knew that. They aren’t filial sons for nothing.

“Be careful, alright? Take care and keep us posted. We’ll see you when you come home,” Jeonghan says, pulling the blanket closer to his body. Seungcheol’s dozed off again, one arm around his pillow, the other around Jeonghan.

“I will. I’m really sorry again,” Jisoo apologizes one more time and Jeonghan just waves him off dismissively. “Gotta go, mom’s calling. Also you need to sleep too; it’s like 3AM there. Good night, I love you both!”

“Take care and I love you,” Jeonghan bids him goodnight and Seungcheol mumbles a “love you” that Jisoo hears and smiles at. He blows them a kiss and the call disconnects.

Jeonghan cuddles into Seungcheol's arms and sighs. He can only hope Jisoo'll be safe.

 

**DECEMBER 24**

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are in their apartment, lounging on the couch and watching the third rerun of A Charlie Brown Christmas. It’s 8PM and they just got back from Christmas dinner at Wonwoo’s apartment where they stuffed themselves with roast chicken from Wonwoo’s dad and pasta from Seokmin’s sister. They also held their annual Secret Santa gift giving session with Seungcheol receiving a rubber chicken toy from Soonyoung and Jeonghan giving Minghao a gift card to Nike. They tried to call Jisoo but he wasn’t picking up which was expected since he messaged the day before to tell them he’d be at his grandparents’ for the next few days and Wi-Fi signal was weak in their house.

Jeonghan’s phone beeps from the coffee table and he untangles himself from Seungcheol’s arms. He reaches over and unlocks the screen, smiling at the picture of the three of them on his lockscreen.

 

 **_junhui_ ** : hey! i forgot to give your guys’ presents last night :( is it okay if i come over to give them to you?

 

“Who is it?” Seungcheol adjusts his position so that he’s leaning against the throw pillows piled by the armrests and he isn’t being swallowed by their couch cushions.

“Junhui. He asking if he can come over to drop some stuff off,” Jeonghan replies, typing a response to Junhui.

 

 **_jeonghan:_ ** yeah no problem!!! we’re in the living room so just ring the doorbell

 **_junhui:_ ** alright i’ll be there in ten :)

 

Jeonghan locks his phone then puts it back on the table. Seungcheol switches the channel to a replay of Dream Team and pulls Jeonghan back to his chest; Jeonghan makes himself comfortable, tucking his head under Seungcheol’s chin. Seungcheol pulls out his phone to snap a picture of them, adding the dog filter to their faces, making Jeonghan laugh. He adds a caption (“ _“date” night HAHA come home soon!_ ”) and sends it to Jisoo.

“I hope he’s alright,” Jeonghan sighs, pulling a blanket over his legs. Seungcheol pats Jeonghan’s thighs under the blanket.

“Jisoo’s fine. Old people aren’t dangerous. Plus they’re his grandparents.”

“I guess so,” Jeonghan sighs. “I just miss him.”

“I know you do. I do too.” Seungcheol runs a hand through Jeonghan’s hair, making him lean into the touch. “He’ll be home soon, babe. Few more days.”

Jeonghan hums and turns his attention to the TV until their doorbell rings. Jeonghan whines a little but gets up anyway, pulling off the blanket and tossing it at Seungcheol when he laughs at the mock frustration on his face.

Jeonghan opens the door to a very flushed Junhui.

“Hey,” Junhui breathes out before handing Jeonghan a few bags. “These are from Mingyu. Your gifts from me are in my car. I’ll just grab them.”

“Do you need help?” Seungcheol asks, taking the bags from Jeonghan. Junhui turns him down with a wave.

“It’s fine, I got it,” Junhui says from the front of the elevator. Thank God their apartment is just on the second floor.

Jeonghan nods, going back into the apartment to sort the gifts properly because Seungcheol just placed them under the tree without bothering to check which gift belongs to whom and now he can hear noise from their kitchen so he guesses Seungcheol’s probably finding snacks.

Jeonghan shakes his head, smiling. He wishes Jisoo was here to see this.

“Jeonghan!” Junhui calls from outside.

“It’s open! You can come in – just push the door!”

The door swings open and Junhui is carrying three neatly-wrapped boxes with big ribbons. He sets them down on the coffee table before sorting them out.

“This blue one is Seungcheol’s and the silver one is Jisoo’s,” he counts, passing Jeonghan the gifts as he goes. “This tall, green one is yours. It’s breakable though so be careful.”

Jeonghan takes the gift and tucks it snugly under the tree. “Thanks a lot, Junhui.”

Junhui smiles at him and reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. “You’re welcome. I do have one last gift for the both of you.”

“Both of us?” Seungcheol pipes up as he walks into the room, coffee in one hand and chip bag in another. Junhui rolls his eyes at the sight and Jeonghan sighs.

“Yeah,” Junhui affirms. “Wait here.”

He leaves the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Seungcheol and Jeonghan share a look before shrugging. They’ve long stopped wondering about Junhui and his antics.

“Drama majors,” Seungcheol kids and Jeonghan snorts a laugh.

“Idiot locked himself out,” Jeonghan points out. This means they’ll have to unlock it for him again because their apartment has an automatic lock function that can be a major inconvenience at times (like that one time Seungcheol accidentally left his keys and other sock on their bed while rushing to a class).

“Open the door please!” They hear Junhui’s voice echo from the hall but neither one of them move from the living room. He hasn’t learned the concept of “indoor voice” it seems. They can hear Junhui muttering something they can’t quite make out from inside, like he’s talking to someone on the phone or something. There are loud knocks and Seungcheol groans before getting off the couch and pulling Jeonghan up from where he’s lying on the floor.

When Seungcheol unlocks and opens the door, he feels himself stop breathing and Jeonghan go very stiff next to him.

Standing next to a grinning Junhui is Jisoo. Jisoo who has Seungcheol’s coat and Jeonghan’s beanie on. Jisoo who is smiling at them with snow dusting his shoulders. Jisoo who isn’t supposed to be home until the 29th but is standing at their apartment door with his suitcases in hand and Seungcheol is feeling very attacked right now.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” is the first and last thing Jisoo says before Jeonghan’s essentially tackling him into a hug. Seungcheol looks from the two of them to Junhui who’s still grinning at Seungcheol.

“What the fuck?” Seungcheol finally says. Junhui laughs at the confused tone of his voice and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Jisoo wanted to surprise you so he flew in early and I picked him up,” Junhui explains casually as if he was just talking about the weather and not the fact Seungcheol’s boyfriend was in Korea and not on some farm in Oregon.

“Do you know how hard it was to hide the surprise from you?” Jisoo says once Jeonghan’s had enough of squeezing the life out of him and pressing kisses to his face, holding his hand instead. “I had to bribe the boys with souvenirs so they wouldn’t ruin it.”

“But your family?” Seungcheol asks, still not fully comprehending the situation. “Your grandparents?!”

“I went to see my grandparents the first weekend I was there. They were the ones who told me to come back and spend Christmas here.” The smile on Jisoo’s face makes Seungcheol’s heart and lungs constrict a little.

“What the fuck, Hong Jisoo.” Seungcheol states rather than asks before pulling him into a tight hug. He can feel tears making their way to his eyes and he forces them down because he doesn’t want to cry in their apartment hall and in front of Junhui of all people.

Speaking of Junhui, he laughs again before saying, “I better go. I promised Hansol and Seungkwan I’d pick Chan up, and I need to be home by midnight or Minghao is going to lock me out again.”

Jeonghan checks his watch and sure enough, it’s almost 9:30 in the evening. “The kids are celebrating tonight?”

“Yep. Chan’s still sick so Hansol and Seungkwan are taking him in until his parents get back.” Junhui shakes his head mournfully. “I’ve become the group driver.”

Jisoo laughs and steps away from Seungcheol to give Junhui a tight hug. “Drive safe, yeah? Thanks again, Junhui.”

“No problem, pretty boy,” Junhui replies, pinching Jisoo’s cheeks lightly, making him whine and the three of them laugh. “Merry Christmas, you guys. Don’t get too nasty!” He reminds them with a wink as he walks down the hall to the elevators.

“Merry Christmas, Junhui! Tell Minghao we say hi!” Seungcheol calls before Junhui disappears behind the doors with a wave and they enter their apartment.

“What the fuck, Jisoo.” Jeonghan says upon closing the door. He shakes his head and brings Jisoo’s luggage into their room, leaving him and Seungcheol in the living room.

“Did you miss me?” Jisoo asks, stepping closer to Seungcheol with a bright smile that makes his insides go all warm.

“What a stupid question is that, of course I did,” Seungcheol mutters before kissing Jisoo softly. He still smells like the airplane and Junhui’s stupid, pine airfreshener but he feels like home and Seungcheol wants to cry again.

Jisoo pulls away to take his shoes and coat off and he holds Seungcheol’s hand instead, walking into their warm apartment.

“Your presents are in my bag but they aren’t wrapped,” Jisoo says, pulling himself up to sit on their counter while Seungcheol sits on the barstool next to it. Jeonghan comes out from the room to join them, reaching for a juice box from the fridge.

“You’re a gift enough,” Jeonghan remarks and Jisoo makes a retching noise at how cheesy the saying is. Seungcheol snorts a laugh but doesn’t say anything because he agrees.

“You’re disgusting,” Jisoo jokes, taking the juice box from Jeonghan to take a sip.

“You’re dating him,” Seungcheol points out and Jeonghan nods in agreement.

Jisoo pokes Seungcheol with his toe, relishing in the squeak he lets out. “I’m dating the both of you and you’re just as bad, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Touché.” They share a laugh before deciding to move to the living room so they can watch TV.

The living room looks brighter when Jisoo flicks on the Christmas lights hanging over their mantel then lays on the couch, head in Jeonghan’s lap. He talks to them about his trip, his family; shows them pictures he took during the trip including a very fat squirrel that was asleep on his mom’s car. Jisoo gives them their souvenirs from Disneyland and watches Jeonghan and Seungcheol argue over who gets to keep the Eeyore pajamas (in the end, Jeonghan won them because Seungcheol realized they weren’t in his size.)

When the clock strikes twelve, Jisoo crawls in between them and gives them a lasting kiss each before he settles back into their cocoon of warmth and love.

“Merry Christmas, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @ sproutshua and make small talk with me!! befriend me pls i promise i dont bite


End file.
